familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Peter Trounson (1728-1772)
Peter Trounson was born in approximately 1728 in Cornwall, England and was baptised at Ludgvan, Cornwall on 28th December 1728. His parents were Thomas and Elizabeth Trounson (nee Williams) and his siblings were William, Elizabeth, James and Thomas. It should be noted that surname Trounson is often misspelt in offocial records. Other spellings include TROUNCE and TRONSON, but there are many other different spellings. On Peter's baptism record, his surname is recorded as 'Trounson or Evah'. The reason for the listing of two surnames is that it appears his father was also in a bigamist marriage with a woman by the name of Anne Nicholas. No mother is recorded on Peter's baptism, so it is unknown whether is mother was Elizabeth Williams or Anne Nicholas. Peter would go on to use the Trounson surname throughout the rest of his life. Marriage Peter married Joan Karn at Ludgvan in Cornwall on the 27th April 1750. Her origins are currently unknown. The couple would have and raise their children in Ludgvan. Death of Daughter Peter and Joan's first born daughter Mary died at age 5 and was buried in Ludgvan on 19th August 1755. Possible land lease It is possible, but not yet proven that Peter leased a property called Chyvellan in Lugvan and St Hilary. The property was owned by Francis, Lord Godolphin and included two closes called the Mill Closes, formerly part of the barton on Truthwall in Ludgvan. Further research is required to determine this. Death Peter died in the year 1772 and was buried at Ludgvan on 13th March 1772. His wife Joan would outlive him by 7 years. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Peter and Joan Trounson' References *Cornwall Parish Registers, 1538-2010 *The Family of Robert Alan and Susan Bennett, (http://familytree.cheshirealan.org.uk/p14.htm#i668), record of Peter Trounson *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NGM6-NYW : accessed 15 Feb 2013), Peter Trounson Or Evah, 28 Dec 1728; citing LUDGVAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 226161, 226162, 226163. *"England, Marriages, 1538–1973 ," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NVRK-165 : accessed 15 Feb 2013), Peter Trounson and Joan Karn, ; citing Ludgvan,Cornwall,England, reference ; FHL microfilm 226161, 226162, 246898. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=marriages&id=253152), marriage entry for Peter Trounson and Joan Karn *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=marriages&id=583841), marriage entry for Peter Trounson and Joan Karn *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NGM6-Q3K : accessed 15 Feb 2013), Peter Trounson in entry for Mary Trounson, 13 Mar 1750; citing LUDGVAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 226161, 226162, 226163. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=1417275), baptism entry for Mary Trounson *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JQGV-3XD : accessed 15 Feb 2013), Peter Trounson in entry for Elizabeth Trounson, 18 Nov 1753; citing LUDGVAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 226161, 226162, 226163. *Cornwall OPC, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=1417298), baptism entry for Elizabeth Trounson *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=1004244), burial entry for Mary Trounson *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=1041209), burial entry for Mary Trounson *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JQGV-SV6 : accessed 15 Feb 2013), Peter Trounson in entry for Mary Trounson, 18 Mar 1757; citing LUDGVAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 226161, 226162, 226163. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=1417417), baptism entry for Mary Trounson *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J39P-826 : accessed 15 Feb 2013), Peter Trounson in entry for Peter Trounson, 05 Jul 1761; citing LUDGVAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 226161, 226162, 226163. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J39P-82D : accessed 15 Feb 2013), Peter Trounson, 05 Jul 1761; citing LUDGVAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 226161, 226162, 226163. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=1417525), baptism entry for Peter Trounson *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=1004662), burial record for Peter Trounson *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=1041674), burial record for Peter Trounson *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=1004852), burial record for Joan Trounson *"Pedigree Resource File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/9HJJ-QXY : accessed 2013-02-15), entry for Peter Trounson. *"Pedigree Resource File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/9HJJ-QFM : accessed 2013-02-15), entry for Joan Karn. Category:Born in Ludgvan Category:Married in 1750 Category:Married in Ludgvan Category:Died in Ludgvan